


What sort of noise was that?

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, General au, M/M, SUPER warning for 'milk of thresher' lololol, rhys is a weirdo haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Rhys remembers Jack trying out a new flavor of pretzels while the other man is sleeping, and starts snickering like an idiot.One of my older works from a tumblr sentence prompt meme:What sort of noise was that?





	What sort of noise was that?

**Author's Note:**

> Man I used to do short little prompts like this all the time. I miss them xD

Rhys cuddled into Jack as they slept in the older man’s large bed. They were huddled up next to each other in sleep, and Rhys’ movements caused Jack to stir as well. 

He stroked the older man’s back as he was wont to do, soothing him back to deep, rhythmic breathing. He would have fallen back asleep himself if not for catching a glimpse of Jack’s face.

The man looked almost peaceful- or at least, as peaceful as was possible for Hyperion’s ruler. Strands of the man’s hair were hanging in his face, just over the upside down V scarring him, and his lips were open just a tad as his body was slack with sleep. 

Rhys smiled to himself as he pressed his face against Jack’s chest, thinking himself lucky to be here, to see the man that was so different from the leader that ran Hyperion. He knew Jack’s favorite color, how he liked to walk around in holey sweat pants at home (that Rhys had tried multiple times to throw out), he knew how ridiculous Jack looked when he was unable to stop laughing at the stupider puns or jokes in the movies he liked, and he knew how Jack not-so-secretly enjoyed weird new pretzel flavors.

Rhys snickered to himself, trying to muffle the sounds at the memory of how Jack almost hadn’t made it to the sink to throw up after he’d tried some pretzels that boasted an original, never before seen flavor and ingredients from off-world. When the flavor had hit the man, Jack had hit the sink. And when Rhys read the ingredient list to include “milk of thresher”, whatever the hell that was, Jack had turned green and puked.

Rhys had nearly hurt something laughing so hard, and the memory of Jack’s pitiful face was setting him off again.

“What sort of noise was that?” Jack’s voice asked tiredly, cracking an eye. “You jerking off or something?”

Rhys snorted, his little trip down memory lane having roused the older man. He restarted his stroking of the CEO’s back, and Jack sighed and stretched before pulling Rhys closer.

“No,” Rhys told him with a smile in his voice. “Just having a dream.” 

Jack tucked his head further into his shoulder and wrapped his arms more tightly around Rhys, exhaling and settling back in for sleep.

“Weirdo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tag yourself, i'm the weirdo who remembers random things to themselves and then starts snorting and laughing xD
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
